Tears
by scarlet-rosemary
Summary: Team Natsu returns after a job, and something seems to be bothering him. As he walk through the streets of Magnolia, he sees a crying Juvia in a park. What happens after then? Read and find out!


**Tears**

* * *

This is my VERY late Christmas gift to one of my close friends, Frozenrain22. I hope you'll love this. This is more on angst and friendship, though.

**A/N: **This is my first time to focus on GruVia for a FT fanfic, so I'm sorry if this fanfic really doesn't live up to your expectations. This is really my first time writing a GruVia one. Anyway, I did have a good time in writing this; I hope you'll have fun reading this. Please leave some comments, or add this to your faves, if you don't mind. I'll look forward to knowing what you think of this fic. Especially the person who I wrote this for. :iconmeganeplz:

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and its characters rightfully belong to Hiro Mashima…I only own the plot for this story.

* * *

"Good job everyone!" Erza exclaimed as they finish another job. They caught the notorious thief, Dmitryvich, and they are now ready to hand him to the magic council for a hearing. They were able to turn the thief in and get their reward, which was 500,000 Jewels, without any more problems.

They are now returning back to Fairy Tail, ready to report their successful job to either Master or Mirajane.

"Hey Erza, how much did we receive?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly 500,000 Jewels." Erza replied.

"So that means, each one of us gets 100,000 Jewels." Lucy stated.

"But what about me and Charle?" Happy asked.

They continued the argument about the reward until they arrived at Fairy Tail. What they didn't notice however, was that Gray was quiet for the whole journey, not even bothering to start a pointless fight with Natsu.

"We're here. I'll go and talk with Master, you guys wait for me." Erza commanded.

"I'll go ahead Erza. I'll just take my share tomorrow." Gray finally said and Erza just nodded, thinking that it was better to leave the man alone to himself and think about whatever's bothering him.

Gray left and walked through the quiet streets of Magnolia. He walked and walked, thought running through his mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even respond when Kinana smiled at him when he passed her by.

As he passed by a park, his eyes caught a glimpse of that familiar blue hair. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned back to search for the only person who he knows with that blue hair. He skimmed the park and saw Juvia sitting on the swing, her head bent low. He's not sure, since he's at a distance, but it seemed that there were tears dropping from her eyes to her lap.

He searche his pockets for a handkerchief, which he failed to find. He never likes seeing girls' tears. There's just something inside of him that wants to comfort a girl when she cries. It seems like the only thing that could melt his heart was a girls' tears.

Gray approached the girl, who seemed to not notice his presence. Without thinking, and more of an impulse move, he reached out his right hand to Juvia's face, and with one swift move, he wiped her tears with her pointer finger.

"G-G-Gray-sama!" Juvia said alarmingly, completely shocked about Gray's appearance.

"S-sorry. I just thought…that…you know…" Gray tried to explain, but failed miserably. "Sorry." Gray said as he sat on the swing beside Juvia's.

They sat in silence, just staring at the starry night sky. The pregnant silence continued until Juvia was unable to hold it any longer and her tears started streaming down her cheeks once again. Juvia was sniffling already and Gray didn't know what to do.

"S-sorry Gray-sama. I just can't help it anymore…" Juvia says in between sniffles and with a hoarse voice "I may not be in the right position to ask this, but what happened?" Gray asked, full with concern in his voice while choosing his words carefully. "Ju-Juvia…Ga…" Juvia tries to explain but her tears overwhelm her.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain it to me right away. I can wait." Gray said in a soothing voice.

Juvia nods and lowers her head, as she continues to cry. Gray keeps quiet as he lets her let out all of her emotions, while trying to keep his hands from wiping away her tears.

A few minutes have passed, and now Juvia is calming down.

"Ju-Juvia is sorry for crying like that…Gray-sama…"Juvia apologizes as she wipes the drying tears on her cheeks. Gray slightly shakes his head and says, "You don't have to apologize, Juvia. I just hope that my presence was able to help you in a way."

Juvia smiles, in such a beautiful way that she never once did before, capturing Gray's heart and says, "You really are a kind person Gray-sama…Juvia is happy that she was able to meet you." This comment causes Gray to blush a light shade of pink.

"Did you know that Gajeel and Juvia went on an S-class mission?" Juvia asks and Gray replied with a no. "We'll you see…We went on this mission, but it was impossible. Juvia…Juvia almost died, but Gajeel…he rsused himself to shield her, and died instead!" Fresh new tears threaten to fall on Juvai's cheeks as she continues, "He protected Juvia! Levy-san must surely hate me right now…for…for taking away the one person she treasures the most!" Juvia finished.

"I don't think Levy would hate you Juvia." Gray stated as he tries to comfort the girl. "Why would Gray-sama think so?" Juvia asks.

"Levy isn't that kind of person Juvia. Yes, she would be upset that Gajeel died, but she won't get mad at you just because of that. I think she'll at least be happy that he died while protecting someone else." Gray explained.

"B-but still! I know there would be—"

"Shh! Shh!" Gray says as he places his pointer finger on Juvia's lips, probing her to keep quiet, while pulling her closer to him. "Stop blaming yourself Juvia. It wasn't your fault. It was Gajeel's decision to defend his childhood friend, you, with his life. He made the choice, not you. If anything, you should live your life more. Do you think Gajeel would be happy if he knew you would be sulking like this after he gave up his life just to save yours?" Gray asks and Juvia shakes her head. Gajeel surely wouldn't want that for her. Realization hits Juvia and a new light shines in her eyes as she looks up to face Gray.

"You should not die for your friends…"

"You should live for them, right?" Juvia finishes. "Thank you so much Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaims happily as she pulls Gray into an embrace.

Gray finally realizes what has been missing his day…what was so bothering him…it was the absence of Juvia's presence.

He hugs her back and whispers, "And I wouldn't be able to take the pain when you die without knowing these feelings of mine for you…"

"Hmm?" Juvia asks as she heard Gray murmur something under his breath.

"Nothing." Gray replies as he tightens the embrace while thinking, _'At least, I think now is not the right time to tell you.'_

**FIN**

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for killing Gajeel here. :icongomenplz: I don't have anything against him, I just needed a reason for Juvia's tears, and this was the first thought that came into mind. I actually like Gajeel in a way. I hope that it didn't ruin your mood while reading this story.


End file.
